


A Gunnman's Dispair

by KeeperOfTheCat



Series: Drawing the Lines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Freedom Fighters, Immortality, Immortals, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Title to be Changed, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperOfTheCat/pseuds/KeeperOfTheCat
Summary: An immortal warrior fallen from grace, a freedom fighter seeking a path for her people. As they cross paths they must learn to work together for the benefit of each other.Will they grow to understand one another or will pain and hate tear them apart before they can truly save their world.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Drawing the Lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549906





	1. Chapter 1 A Fateful Meeting.

She sighed as she lead back against the chest of her first mate. The pair had managed to sneak into the home of one of the most notorious of the company's immortal killers, and now were hiding within the tiny closet together. Others of her crew were hidden elsewhere throughout the room as they patiently waited for the man to come home. She hadn't heard anything for hours in the tiny house and was beginning to question the quality of her intelligence officers work.  
She felt the doubt rush from her as the soft creek of the front door echoed through the house careful footsteps pausing somewhere just inside. She thought she heard someone whispering slightly, though she did not blame her men. The man that lived her was rumoured to have never missed his target even when walls and great distances were in his way.  
Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the steps start up again, softly clicking against the wooden floor of the hallway. She had not heard much about the man but knew that if he found them her crew and herself would likely not last long enough to explain the purpose of their current visit.  
She felt her blood running cold as the door of the bedroom door creaked open. The moonlight filtering through the nearby window kissing the black clad male's skin making him appear to glow. The dark sunglasses seeming so out of place as the male turned towards the closet. Dark black locks of hair curled lightly as it met his shoulders. She felt an arm tightening around her waist a silent reminder to breathe again.  
The dark male turned from the closet the long black jacket sliding from narrow shoulders. She slowly released the breath she was holding as she watched lightly tanned skin slowly being exposed to the light of the moon. Her body resuming breathing as quietly as it could drawing the stench of blood to her making her want to be sick.  
Had he killed someone? Had he been defending himself, or did he still think himself under the power of the company? Was it just a scent that had clung to his skin as the sea had clung to her? She barely let the questions linger in her mind as the arm around her waist released her.  
She barely noticed as the man had turned his head to take in the entirety of the room, for a moment fear ate at her heart. If her crew died here because of her stupidly dangerous plan she would never forgive herself. Assuming she even made it out alive that was. The male nodded to himself as though satisfied by whatever it was he found in his survey of the room.  
She felt the blood rise to her cheeks as the male turned towards the wall at the head of his bed, placing his odd glasses on the table before him. His hands traveled almost dangerously slowly to the holsters she now saw clearly strapped to his back, an additional two resting on his hips.  
Never before had she seen a man carry so many pistols. The most she had seen anyone walking around with was two and she now seen this man with at least four. She noted the irregular bumps on his legs and at the tops of his boots a possibility of even more than what she could see on him now.  
Slowly and methodically he removed the guns from the holsters on his back before he placed them on the table beside his glasses. Her suspicions confirmed as he reached into both his boots removing pistols from there and placing them on the table as well.  
The boots were removed next, the straps that held the guns to the mans ankles now visible. His hands removed a clip she couldn't see and he let the holsters on his back simply slide to the floor. She tried not to let the sight before her affect her as he pulled the shirt from his body the muscular back he exposed to her greedy eyes. His muscles rippled as he tossed the shirt onto a chair not far from her current hiding place.  
She could have sworn she saw him smirk as his head barely turned towards her. She closed her eyes willing her heart to slow its frantic beating. She could hear it roaring in her ears as it hammered. The soft squeak of the bed springs caught her attention once again causing her to open her eyes.  
The gunman had sprawled himself on the bed one tanned arm tossed over his face. His dark hair glowing like a halo about his head lit by the pale moonlight that painted the pillows. The little of his face she could she looked like it was carved by an angel of death, sharp jawbones and lips she would have wanted to kiss if she didn't think it would end in her death.  
She hesitated to move however as she watched his chest rise and fall behind his one raised kneecap. She tried not to think about how well muscled he was and focus on watching his breathing. If she moved before he fell asleep, the chances were they wouldn't get him back to the ship before he simply killed them all.  
She waited feeling the first mate's chest press slightly closer to her as he watched carefully over her shoulder. His quiet whisper caused her to jolt violently, "Just give the signal Captain. He can't fight all of us like that."  
She shook her head watching the steady breathing and counting the seconds in her head. She wasn't going to take any risks. If he was awake when they made their move, she shuddered. She didn't want to think about that.  
All too soon she felt the fear in her throat as the closet door was opened her first mate pushing her out gently as her feet felt like lead. She was beginning to question her decision to kidnap this man, the immortals of the company were made to be living weapons.  
With a great deal of hesitation she stepped forward watching her peripheral as her crew slipped out of hiding behind her, tranquilizer guns at the ready. The stillness of the man was almost as terrifying as having the man stare silently at her. She approached his head inhaling sharply as his head turned towards her a barely audible groan escaping his lips.  
Was he dreaming, she cautiously lifted her hand towards him in silent wonder. She froze as another sound slipped from his lips, he remained so still though. Maybe it was a nightmare she questioned searching what little of his face she could see for answers. His lips had been pulled taught over his teeth in a silent snarl as his hands had clenched into fists.  
She couldn't stop herself this time as her hand stroked the soft black locks, her fear of the man in the back of her mind screaming to know what it was she had just done. She barely had the time to regret the action as her face was slammed violently into the bed her legs and back pinned by something heavy.  
She gasped, her lungs burning as a pressure between her shoulders increased to the point she feared her spine would snap. Her fear came rushing back to her as she felt heat on her neck by her ear. A deep growl sounding somewhere above her.  
"Now who said you could come into my home." A dark voice purred into her ear, before she felt the heat leaving her neck. "Which one of you is going to be brave enough to challenge me hmm?" She heard a subtle pair of clicks signaling the arming of weapons. Desperate to know who was drawing the weapons she twisted as much as she could to get a better view of her crew.  
Not a single one had a gun in their hands aside from the ones who had tranquilizer guns aimed to the man she knew was holding her down now. Her heart was pounding in her chest, how had the man moved so quickly? She could have sworn he was asleep as she had made her approach and was even convinced that he was having some sort of violent nightmare.  
Fear turned to terror as she felt cold metal pressing into the back of her skull. "Try anything princess and your going to paint my floors."  
"Let her go you bastard!" Her first mate had the tranquilizer in his one hand and his saber drawn in his other both raised threateningly towards her attacker.  
"Markus dont kill him," She ordered as best she could with half her face pressed into the bed. "We need him alive."  
The dark voice of the gunman above her barked a laugh, "You need me for what princess? A little party where my friends aren't invited?" He hummed. "I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy with you if I suddenly disappeared for any amount of time without warning them first."  
She heard Markus snarl something that had the gunman in near hysterics, "Oh little boy, I won't harm the princess here. She is smart enough to help you keep your life." The way the gunman said the word 'princess' had sent chills down her spine, did this man know who she was? If he did would he try and trade her life for his own back in the company?  
"Then let the Captain go! She has done nothing to hurt you gunman." She could see Markus shaking though she couldn't tell if it was from fear or rage.  
"Now just why would I do that?" She heard the gunman ask as the barrel of the gun was lifted from the back of her head to point elsewhere in the room. "I have unanswered questions for you all." She felt the weight on her back shifting slightly as Markus moved to step forward. "Ah, ah little pup," The gunman chided. "That is quiet close enough if you enjoy living."  
She watched as Markus grit his teeth his eyes flicking to her for the briefest of moments before returning to watching the gunman with pure unbridled rage. Markus had been her greatest defender and had promised to keep her alive even at the cost of his own life, the situation she knew would be tearing him apart inside. She wanted so badly to reach out to him to calm him but found her arms unable to move pinned beneath her chest.  
"Markus please, just listen to the man, I can't lose you now." She pleaded.  
A dark snarl above her as she felt the pressure on her back doubling, "Silence princess. I need to have a little chat with your puppy."  
"I'm not a dog you son of a bitch! Now watch how you speak to my Captain!" Markus dropped the saber letting it clatter to the floor in favor of grabbing the tranquilizer gun with both hands so tightly she could see his knuckles turning white as the moonlight lighting the room.  
The gunman just laughed the pressure leaving her back almost as suddenly as it had appeared there. She didn't dare to move yet though as she heard him speak. "Go on then pup, give me your best shot. I won't even take one at you."  
She flinched as she heard a loud pop echoing through the room, closely followed by a loud crash. Her head snapped up instinct driving her to twist towards the sound of the crash. The gunman had hit the floor hard the guns he held tightly were still in his hands, though the end of the large dart protruded from his chest.  
"Well damn, that one packs a punch," The gunman was already sitting back up, sunglasses somehow still on his face. He was reaching to pull the dart from his flesh. "Next time I will shoot you before you have a chance to even pull that trigger though." The seriousness in his voice was disturbing.  
Leaping into action for the fear of the lives of her crewmen she ripped the gun from her first mate's hands pointing it to the gunman. "Oh little princess, you plan to take me? Fine." He said stopping his attempts to remove the dart, to place the guns in his hands onto the floor. "Shoot me girl. Else your friends will pay my price."  
Her body barely moved as she felt the dart flash from the gun, and watched the gunman fall back to the floor. The sunglasses he had worn so religiously around them had fallen askew on his face one side cracked and the arms had appeared to be badly bent now.  
She didn't register the movement that brought her kneeling beside the gunman's chest. She carefully picked up the guns the man had pointed at her and her crew to slowly inspect one. Nothing stood out to her as she turned it over, when she went to check the safety before handing them to Markus she found something that made her blood run cold.  
The gunman had been lying the whole time. The safety was still on for both of the weapons. She felt her body trembling, the man's voice had been so serious. How the hell did he manage to fool them all? She couldn't understand why the man would want to bluff his way through the situation that she had put him into. "Markus." She called, almost instantly feeling his warm rough hand clasping her shoulder.  
"Captain?" His voice seemed curious, though he didn't seem interested in asking her whatever it was he had wanted to find out. He must have assumed that she would explain it to him when the time was right.  
"The safety was on." She whispered. The hand on her shoulder tensed, Markus would have known that there were several things that could have implied. "I don't think he is a threat to us. I think he is a threat to himself now." Her voice wavered remembering how he had spoken to Markus and her. She didn't need to point out that the gunman had chosen to aggravate Markus knowing that he could have had a mortal wound inflicted on himself.  
"That..." Markus cut himself off, a deep sigh came from him as the rest of her crew moved to restrain the gunman. "I don't think that is possible." He muttered taking one of the guns from her hands with his free hand. "The gunman must have known something that we don't. Maybe he wanted onto our ship to kill you alone."  
She could hear the anger and hate rising in Markus' voice once again. "If he wanted to kill me, he had the chance even without us dragging him back to our ship." She could feel Markus' reaching for more reasons that her plan was a horrible idea. He had been trying to convince her against it for weeks as she prepared for this night. "If he wanted to kill any of my crew he could have easily done so weeks or even months ago. Any time we make landfall we ran the risk of one of his kind coming aboard and slaughtering us all."  
She hated the idea of putting her crew at risk, but she had made up her mind. "He will stay next to my quarters. Only I will have the key for his room. If he attempts to escape I will likely be the first to die." The hand on her shoulder fell away as Markus snatched the other gun from her with a snarl.  
"I hope you know what your risking Captain. That man is nothing but a killer. The thought that he would be anything but is insanity." She didn't bother to look back as Markus stalked away out of the building slamming the door behind him.  
Her eyes were glued to the sleeping gunman being lifted limply from the floor his head rolling back on his shoulders. A dark mark on his skin now exposed to the moonlight, it looked like a tattoo. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but his violent burst as she had touched his hair flashed through her mind. She withdrew with a sigh, "Will I ever understand your mysteries gunman?"


	2. Chapter 2

She groaned inwardly as she seen the big woman with her arms crossed at the door to her room. Helena had tried to tell her that brining one of the Immortals into their crew would be a disaster. She was likely going to try to get her to just toss the gunman overboard and hope he somehow forgot them. She wouldn't do that to the man though, something about him told her he was far more valuable than she had initially thought of him.   
"Arayra." Helena uncrossed her arms as she addressed her. Helena never used her title, the big woman didn't have a need for it. She grew up under the woman's watchful eye and likely wouldn't have made it this far without her. "I told you it shouldn't come on this ship. It has already caused a commotion among the residents and the children are scared for their lives."   
Arayra winced, even though she knew this was coming the words still stung. She hated to be scolded as Helena had done in the past with her dark chocolate eyes narrowed and that disapproving frown tugging at the edges of her mouth in a way that would make almost anyone wither.   
"Helena," She began only to cut herself off as the woman stepped towards her and noted her hands clenched into two meaty fists at her side. Helena was shaking, was she scared too?   
"You don't get how much fear they can inflict Ara." Helena's voice wavered slightly. "It could have taken you from us, what would we do if it had taken your life?"   
Arayra wanted to bolt past the woman, to ignore what she was proposing. She had done her research on them all damn it! She wasn't going to risk going after someone like the Illusionist or the Wolf. She knew how dangerous the others were and how unpredictable most of them were the Mad One especially so.   
"I lived though Helena," She turned her gaze upward to meet the bigger woman's angered stare. "I lived and now you are stopping me from convincing him that we really do need his help."   
Helena's face went from red to looking like she was a bomb about to blow, "You want to talk with it!" She screeched, "They were deemed to dangerous to exist even by the company. It was one of the company's little pet toys if you don't remember! It is one of the ones involved in the slaughter of countless people!" She threw her hands up into the air storming into the room.   
Arayra took a deep breath letting it back out as slowly as possible. Helena was someone whose opinion she valued immensely but she didn't see things the same way. The company had tossed all of the Immortals asside like they were valueless and posted a reward for each one that was brought to them. Dead or alive.   
Moving to follow Helena proved difficult as she fought to remember that she was the captain of this ship and that her word was still the law. Even Helena had respected that despite having the habit of never referring to her by her title.   
Still eyeing her wearily Helena sat at the end of her cot, the room wasn't huge though it had an adjacent room attached to it where the gunman was now held. Her tiny room was the only way into or out of his room. This room was only to be used as a storage she had presumed when she had acquired the ship though she felt bad sleeping in the larger room when her people slept in the small cabins often with the entirety of a family crammed into a single room.   
"Helena, I want to put an end to this war. If I don't the company will." She didn't need to clarify what that would mean for the families aboard her ship. The company had developed a bad habit of slaughtering anyone they thought of as a threat to the 'order' that they had created.   
Helena huffed her gaze now cast downward as Arayra stood over her. "An end doesn't have to risk your death. It won't care what happens to the people on this ship. It will likely only wish to get back into the companies good books and a great way to do that would be to take your head." She lifted a shaking hand pointing to the door set into the wall by Arayra's back. "It is a killer Ara. That is all it knows now. It probably forgot its humanity long ago."  
Arayra wanted to scream. Helena had not met the man she spoke so poorly of, though she couldn't blame Helena for her way of thinking. More than a few of the people under her care had been orphaned by one of the Immortals, herself included. It was common for people to refer to them as things rather than people. Though she still didn't agree with it.   
She lifted her head towards the sky her patience with the woman wearing thin, "Helena, please stop calling him that. He still has some sense of morals." She didn't want to reveal the secret of what she had found when she had taken the gunman's weapons from him but Helena was giving her so little choice.   
"I need you to trust me Helena, I need you to trust me enough to keep a huge secret from the others." She lowered her gaze as Helena lifted her head to look at her confused. Her long graying hair was falling out of its carefully tied ponytail falling into her face as she lifted an eyebrow."   
"Ara, when have I ever let you down on such matters. You are a wise child, I trust that if you do not want the others to hear it yet that you know something that could be dangerous." She paused, a slow smile crossing her lips. "Or you know that they will not be able to accept it as truth yet."   
Arayra had known the woman to be quick, the woman could always read her like a book and she tried not to let it show that she was surprised that she had known why she wanted this information kept secret. "I don't even know if you are ready to hear it." She admitted solemnly. "Markus is the only other one who knows."   
The older woman's frown returned though this one was not nearly as terrifying to her. "Markus did not seem pleased when he got back. If it was over what you wish to tell me then I am even more worried over your safety."  
With a sigh she leaned forward taking the older woman's cheeks in her hands. "I need to speak with him Helena. I need to have questions answered." She smiled softly attempting to comfort the proud woman. "If it makes you feel any better you can stay here while I talk to him. I need you to keep the key anyway." She admitted almost guiltily.   
Helena's brow creased slightly as her gaze narrowed. "You want me to lock you in there with him?" She drew a deep breath exhaling it slowly. "If I can't change your mind I will do what I can to keep you safe, your still my little Ara after all."  
Arayra wanted to jump for joy, though she contained herself enough to right herself and fish into her pocket for the key. A small silver key decorated with a rose on the handle and a fine chain made of gold. "I'll let you know when to let me out." She held it out to the older woman allowing it to slip into her waiting hands. "If anything happens to me, I want you to fetch Markus. He has more experience in dealing with this gunman than you do."   
She hoped Helena would listen. She didn't want to admit to it but she had not wanted to have Helena near the gunman. The woman was the only thing she had that was even close to family anymore. While the gunman seemed to have been tamer than even the legends surrounding him he was still a dangerous man.   
"Helena this man," Arayra started, she froze her gaze snapping to the door as it flew open. A large angry looking blond man a hulking shadow in the opening he had just created. His deep sapphire eyes burned with a rage barely kept in check.   
"Arayra!" Markus' snarled. His dark blue gaze penetrating the room like a sniper locking onto his prey. "Your planning to talk to him now?"   
Arayra bowed her head again allowing a sigh to slip past her lips. "Just one day of peace on this planet would be nice." She whispered to no one in particular. Markus however seemed to take the plea very personally and not in the way that she had hoped.   
"If you want your peace Ayra, then you won't see it be chatting with a killer like him." He stepped into the room his arms crossing over his chest as he did so. His curly hair looking far messier than it usually did. Had he been worrying it lately again?   
"Ara, please listen to Markus." Helena now standing placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. Ara had not noticed the older woman stand up and felt furious that she would be taking his side.   
Markus despite all of his loyalty to her smirked proudly down at her. "I want you safe Ayra. You are my only concern just as you always have been."   
She wanted to slap the man now. Her blood felt like it was on fire. "No Markus, if you truly did continue to care for me you would understand that the people of this ship are far more valuable than me." She raised her gaze to scowl at him.   
He looked genuinely hurt by what she had said and huffed indignantly. "And if your people loose you they are lost sheep ready to be slaughtered by the company." He snapped back at her. "If that gunman turns on you during your conversation with him you won't stand a chance against him in a fight."   
She rolled her eyes at that. She knew better than to say that the man wouldn't try and kill her but she had enough doubt that she was confident in her decision. "I will go in alone. I can handle myself better than you give me credit for Markus."   
Markus narrowed his gaze before he uncrossed his arms hands clenching into fists he leaned over to whisper something into Helena's ear. She nodded meekly handing him the key and slipping silently out of the room shutting the door behind her. He likely expected this argument to get heated then. She had to fight to keep her eyes from rolling.   
Markus let the chain of the key slip through his fingers but held fast to the little sliver of metal itself. "I understand what you want to accomplish by speaking with him." He finally began inhaling deeply before he continued. "What I don't understand is how you think any of them can help us, or why you are so determined to do this alone."   
She truly did not wish to have to explain her motives to her first mate of all people but she bent her head once again this time in defeat. "They are the only ones who can give us a fighting chance against the new weapons of war created by the company. You know as well as I do that they have turned people into mindless living weapons that exist solely to hunt and kill people like us."   
He hummed in acknowledgement, he had known very well of the people that had become those weapons. Though they chose not to tell the others aboard the ship for the panic that would have likely ensued. "That doesn't tell me why your refusing to let anyone take your place in that room."   
She wanted to slap the man. Couldn't he see that she was doing this all to protect him. "I will not answer anything more you ask of me." She lifted her head to glare at him. "I need you to keep him in that room should anything happen to me." She paused watching as his eyes narrowed.   
"Ayra." He started only to be cut off by her.   
"I'll talk to you again when I am ready to come out. Don't forget to lock the door behind me." She moved swiftly placing the key in the lock turning it. The lock clicked open and the door swung outward with a loud squeak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys here you get to finally see a bit of our Gunman from his own eyes! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to comment on anything you liked or what you would like to see more of in future chapters!

He winced as the door opened the squeak of its hinges making his sensitive ears ring. He didn't need to see who was entering though. He could hear her voice on the other side of the door long before she and made up her mind to enter the room with him alone. He didn't understand why she was willing to trust him in the way that she was, seeing that he despite his lack of a weapon could easily pose a massive threat to her very life.  
He lifted his head only slightly as he heard the screech of the door behind her. He could feel his hair keeping his eyes covered, something he was thankful for. She had no business knowing all of his secrets and his vision was one he planned to keep very closely guarded. Only his teammates were allowed to know and that was only out of a necessity.  
He waited for the click of the lock before he chose to address her, "Why hello again princess. Here to shoot me again are you?" He wouldn't admit to how bitter he still felt about her getting a lucky shot in on him when his guard was down. Just as he would never admit how badly over the past several hours that the darts were filled with some form of a venom his body could not fight.  
He grinned at the sound of her exasperated sigh, perhaps she would see the futility of choosing him to be the one for her little alliance. Surely she would know Vivek and Soren would have been far more reasonable to her demands.  
"Have you come to give me back what you took from me?" He continued allowing a bit of the dark, bitter anger he felt to enter his voice. He wanted his glasses back. He had awoke without them and though he understood his lack of weapons the glasses were one of his least harmful possessions.  
He could almost feel her face twist an expression on fear marring her features. "No." She whispered, a slight pang of guilt in her voice.  
Trying not to let that bother him he asked her, "So where have you put my glasses? I will not help you until I have at least that much."  
She hesitated, he could hear her sliding down against the wall to sit on the floor across from him. "If I help you get a new pair, will you tell me your name?"  
He was floored. No one had ever ask him for his name before. What exactly had she wanted with his name anyway it held no power over him, or the company. They had abandoned his name many years ago as the first of their generation had finally died out. "My name?" He finally asked. "What use would that possibly ever be to you?"  
"I want to know the names of my potential comrades." She sounded like she was smiling at him. Was she really being honest about that?  
He hummed more to get a sense of her face than to think about his answer. The small echo had confirmed it, she really was smiling. "So long as you give me the glasses first. They must be reflective." He snarled the last part. Some part of him didn't want to trust this woman before him. the rest of him didn't know if she could be trusted or if she was a bigger threat than the company had posed to his friends.  
They waited in near silence after she had passed the message on to her little pet. He knew that she had called him her first mate and that his name was Markus. He didn't care though, Markus was little more than a dog to him. The man had chosen to bow to a woman that had fallen as easily as a freshly picked flower. His own leader Fang was far stronger even before they had been given the same curse that he had bore.  
He let his head fall to his chest slowly, as he waited. He was letting his guard down but he didn't care. The drugs were still having an effect on him he told himself. He jolted back upright as he felt the vibrations from her shifting. "He should be back soon." He heard her whisper though pretended that he didn't notice.  
The light rapping on the door had him scowling slightly as he lifted his head just enough to have leveled his stare at the boots of the newcomer. He hardly wished he had bothered. The loud squeal of the door opening just slightly had left him even more irritated than it had before. The echo was too loud in the room to even use as a way of seeing the world around him.  
The ringing of his ears had finally stopped as he felt the smooth glass being pressed into his empty palms the soft voice of the woman seeming just slightly worried. "Hey are you alright? Gunman, your glasses are here why are you still so quiet?"  
He slowly curled his hands around the smooth glass and temples folded neatly. "I'm fine." He finally stated. Slowly moving his hand so he could place the smooth frames over his eyes he could almost smell the reflective layer blended smoothly into the glass. He sighed as he felt the smooth plastic temples slide over his skin. "You wanted my name?" He spoke again.  
From the minor echo from his words he could almost see her emotions written on her face, a unique blend of fear and curiosity. He didn't really understand why she had feared him though he did know why she was curious. He sat before her as an enigma. "I hope you understand that I am a man of my word Princess. Though I do have one more small favor to ask. I wish to be called by that name again, so few remember my name anymore."  
Without giving her the time to answer he spoke once again, "My name is Dolan. Now," Dolan lifted his head only slightly to appear as though he were staring at her through the mirrored glass. "Now it would only be fair to me if you shared your name as well. That is if you wish for me to stop calling you princess that is, Princess."  
"My name is Arayra." Dolan grinned ever so slightly as the slight hint of annoyance crept into her voice.  
"Well, that name suits you Arayra." He cooed knowing that if he ever wanted her to trust him enough to leave this place he would have to keep her happy. Though Dolan knew that when he felt the urge to tease the young woman again it would be very hard for him to resist.  
Arayra wanted to smile, a compliment from a man her crew was convinced would have killed her felt like a massive gain. Some day she would prove to them that the immortals they had feared all their lives really were less violet than they seemed to be. Arayra watched waiting before she chose to speak as Dolan's lips curved into a small grin.  
Dolan let a small portion of his expression to match what he felt Arayra was currently looking at him with. He could almost hear the gears turning in her mind as he continued to quietly tap away at the floor. "You don't seem to fear me like the others do." Dolan finally stated noting that the woman across from him seemed to be attempting to gather her thoughts.  
There was a pregnant pause as Dolan stopped his careful tapping allowing the world around him to fall completely into darkness once again.  
"I," Arayra thought for a moment longer as she clasped her hands together in her lap. She didn't really know when she had chosen to cross her legs as she sat. "I don't think that I should have to be afraid of you. You haven't given me any reason to think that you would hurt me. If anything your actions have only ever given me the opposite impression."  
Dolan once again found himself humming though now it was more connected to a mild form of curiosity. Perhaps this woman could be trusted. There was still a chance that she had meant to use him to harm his teammates but she was giving him some reason to doubt that. Not much though. "I don't make a habit of taking unnecessary lives." He stated bluntly. He also didn't have a habit of lying as much as his teammates but he didn't need to tell her that."  
"Dolan, why didn't you attack us that night?" Arayra knew that asking about the way they met could have been an easy way to get onto Dolan's bad side but she needed to know. Her mind was spinning with the questions left unanswered from that night.  
"You ask that like the answer isn't obvious." Dolan couldn't resist letting a hint of a teasing tone slip into his voice. "If you really must be told." He continued listening carefully to the echo of his voice. She seemed so confused and for some reason it displeased him. "I had enough of bearing witness to bloodshed for that night. I saw no reason to spill the blood of anyone else unless there was a true threat to my own life."  
As silence fell around them once again Arayra found herself stunned to her core. "You, you knew we were there?" She finally stammered out.  
Dolan's grin was more than enough of an answer. It had spread to become an honestly amused smile. "But of course I knew you were there. I knew the moment I opened my front door." Dolan tipped his head slightly to the side appearing to be even more cat like than a cold predator. "I am a trained assassin and an immortal. I should know the difference between a group of intruders and a simple animal or even a theft."  
Arayra watched as some of Dolan's dark locks fell away from his face. For a mere moment she found herself forgetting that she were locked into a room with a man who could kill her faster than she could think to scream for help. Her gaze traced the lines of his cleanshaven jaw, the strength he radiated from every part of his body had appealed to her more than she ever wanted to admit.  
"Enjoy what you see Princess?" Dolan purred having resumed his gentle tapping on the floor. He knew she didn't like his nickname for her but he felt uneasy having her staring at him the way she did. He didn't know what was running through her mind and with Vivek and Soren nowhere nearby he had no way of finding out easily.  
Arayra seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in rather violently as he spoke aloud a light crimson spreading over her cheeks for having been caught staring. "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to use that name anymore." She glowered at him. "Though Dolan I do have to ask you something that I am sure you are not going to like me for."  
Dolan lifted an eyebrow stopping his tapping once again to lean back and rest his body against his elbows. "I'm sure you will survive if I feel it isn't going to result in the harm of my teammates." His grin had slipped from his face as he was sure he knew what question was coming next. She had likely kidnapped him for the sole reason of capturing him and the rest of the immortals that had escaped the Companies grasp. She would want names and locations for all of them if she could get them and if not, his head would likely be enough to strike her own name off of the wanted lists for a time.  
"I wanted to know if you would be willing to help me arrange an alliance." She moved to stand, knowing that Dolan would need time to consider the choice. "If you help us we will give you a permanent home here aboard the ship. But if you decide that for whatever reason I would value my own life above that of my people or your own you may feel free to kill me where I stand upon my return and take your leave of this ship."  
Arayra rapt on the door lightly letting Markus know she was ready to leave. "But please Dolan, please consider the lives that are at stake here if you should choose to abandon them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illusion and Insanity attempt to find a trace of their friend.

Crimson eyes slowly scanned over the room. The disorganized mess was covered in marks from the claws that had tossed most of it about the room as though none of it truly mattered. Slowly a gloved hand lifted to move hair the same shade of crimson from the eyes as they continued to catalog what had remained of the master bedroom. Most of the contents were now near unrecognizable. The bed had been shredded by inhuman claws, the walls had received the same treatment.  
Slowly a frown crossed his face as he stepped calmly into the room. Whoever had attacked this place had left long ago, though they didn't take anything that belonged to the homes owner. Crimson gaze snapping swiftly around as he took note of the single object in the room that had not been tossed about or destroyed.  
A tiny sliver of paper sat before him, placed so carefully on top of one the only remaining shelf. The others around it having been smashed and their contents scattered about the floor. The note was the only thing left on the self as he slowly moved over to it. Without risking touching the paper he tipped his head, crimson hair slipping back over one eye as he read. "Give us the Traitor's head."  
A slight sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head. He already knew far too well that Fang was not going to sacrifice anyone for the sake of their self. Flipping the hair back out of his face as he delicately pulled the hair tie from around his wrist, he pulled the blood red strands back wrapping the tie around them to keep his hair in place.  
Tipping his head back upright he glanced at the note again. "We have your friend. We wish to have an alliance with you." Seemed to be crossed out below the ominous demand.  
"Vivek!" The voice of his partner pulled him from his thoughts as he turned to face the voice. The violet hair a mess surrounding the fragile looking face. Relief washed over the delicate features as the younger man spoke again, "He isn't here Vivek. Someone took him." The last few words were hissed almost violently.  
Vivek knew his partner was having a hard time of late. The voices in his head were making themselves known though his eyes. Normally a beautiful shade of purple, they had a striking shade of gold seeping outward from the pupil. "Soren," Vivek paused ensuring he had his partner's attention. "Dolan is safe. They didn't get to him, there would be more blood here if they had." Vivek left out the fact that there would likely be corpses through the whole of the house as well. Soren's demons were wound up as it was and the mention of death would likely only make it worse.  
Vivek watched closely as the gold seemed to ease away slightly before spreading even further. "Then where is he? Why hasn't he contacted us?" Soren snapped his teeth were starting to show the signs of his anger the tips of his canines having grown into points sharp enough to tear flesh from bone. Soren stomped his foot his hands balling into fists.  
"Your anger will do him no good Soren." Vivek stepped forward closing the distance between them. "Your demons are clouding your sight." Vivek clasped the younger mans fists in his own gloved hands. The temptation to use an illusion to aid in calming his partner was close to irresistible. Vivek knew it wasn't the time for that though. Vivek had to conserve his energy for the fight he knew would be coming soon.  
"But he should have told us!" Soren whined. Voice deepening a full octave he added, "I'll kill whoever took him."  
Vivek knew he had his work cut out for him. The last thing Fang would want for a potential ally was a mutilated corpse. "They wanted to use him to send us a message Soren. They saved his life with their actions."  
"I don't care!" Soren screamed now, the gold within his eyes now consuming everything but his pupils.  
Vivek knew the being before him was now no longer his partner. This being was one of the many voices within Soren's mind. A symptom of a genius mind twisted and corrupted. Vivek knew well not to speak any names now. He knew speaking at all could result in an attack from the day that he had met Soren. It was the same day both had come into their powers, though Vivek doubted he would have had them awaken without the man he now so deeply treasured.  
Keeping his movements slow and deliberate Vivek released Soren's still clenched fists. They maintained eye contact as well, both knowing the other could do something violent at a moments notice if the situation called for it. Lifting his hands up so the demon could see them Vivek slowly pulled his gloves off, dropping them where he stood.  
His hands were scarred from battles long past, though somehow Vivek knew his touch was one of the few things that could pull Soren back from whatever part of his mind the demon had forced him into. Though Vivek knew Soren would react poorly to loosing his control again, he almost always did when Vivek had to pull him back. Seconds seemed to drag on into hours as Vivek turned his palms towards the demon, ensuring that it knew he meant it no physical harm.  
The being inside of Soren seemed to consider what he was doing for a moment before it huffed a warm breath of air, and pulled Vivek's hands closer to itself. Long claws dug into his skin though Vivek didn't care, nor did he pay it any mind as tiny droplets of blood formed along his wrists. His palms brushed over Soren's cheeks as he ran his thumbs in soothing circular motions. Vivek knew some part of Soren was almost always present, even as the demons took control.  
Never since their meeting had the demons ever attacked him. He had long ago noticed that if anything they seemed to be mildly protective over him. Though they were almost always trying to drive a wedge between him and Soren. There was nothing that could ever force him to stop loving his partner though. And Vivek believed that Soren's demons knew that.  
After what felt like an eternity, though Vivek knew it to only be a few minutes. Soren's head dropped as the grip on Vivek's hands released. The demon had given up on its rage for now though was not likely to have been tamed for long.  
As Soren lifted his head his bright purple eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "I hurt you didn't I." It was a statement as they both knew the answer already. "Its why I can smell your blood."  
Vivek noted that his partner didn't mention the voices within his mind. Either they had gone quiet or the tiny amount of his blood that had been shed had been enough to temporarily sate their appetite. He honestly never knew which one he hoped for in situations like this. "Soren," Vivek said still gently grasping his partners face. "They did this to me. Not you. You have never once hurt me. Even on the day we met you have never been able to hurt another soul directly."  
Soren winced at the reminder. They both had very painful memories of that night, and what Soren had done had scarred Vivek, nearly leaving him with one useless arm. Soren had considered it luck that had caused him to miss most of the bone and the veins. Mind wandering as it often did he reached out to idly trace the scar tissue though Vivek's heavy coat and shirt.  
Vivek leaned into the featherlight touch instinctively humming softly as he did so.  
"I did this to you Vivek." Soren sounded calmer now though he could never quite hide the pain he felt from his partner.  
Vivek pulled the jacket away and pushed his sleeve down his arm. "Soren, I want you to do me a favor," Vivek told him. "I want you to see this scar and think of the day we met. Not when your demons attacked me but the time after it when you had rushed to my side to ensure that I wouldn't bleed to death before you had a chance to repay me for preventing you from killing anyone else. Your demons are the ones who should feel the guilt over my scars. Not you."  
Soren reached up fingers just barely touching the smooth scar, "I can try." Soren promised. "Though we should get you something to eat, I don't know when you last ate."  
Vivek both loved and hated how smart his partner could be some days. Though he couldn't argue with his own need for food after having starved for Soren's sake attempting to keep the demons at bay. "Alright but we should probably report this to Fang first. They will want to know what is going on with Dolan as badly as we had."  
Soren nodded quickly hands moving swiftly to grab Vivek's. "Lets go!" He squealed with an almost childlike sense of joy. Vivek laughed doing his best to set his clothing back the way he had it before with his remaining free hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned out just a bit shorter than I had planned though hopefully you my readers enjoyed it all the same!  
> Once again comments are more than welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several weeks as Markus found himself before the immortal, the door creaking closed behind him. The immortal had its back to him as it waited silently for him to speak. Or so Markus had hoped.  
"Well, well if it isn't the dog of the ship. What could you possibly be here for Mutt?" The teasing lilt of the gunman's voice irked him in a way he didn't know was even possible. This immortal had no sense of respect.  
"I am here to find out your answer to Arayra's question from before." Markus refused to bow to this creatures level. He was better than the petty insults damn it!  
Markus couldn't see the grin slowly forming on Dolan's lips. "Is that all? I was sure you were here to try and take back the Princess' heart. Or was I mistaken to think that the thought oh her turns you on." Dolan hummed seeming thoughtful. "No you reek of lust even now."  
Markus was ready to snap, never had anyone been so bold as to tell him that he was doing anything other than what he was ordered to do at any given moment. Even Arayra had known him well enough to know that he would never do anything that would bring her unnecessary harm or taint her image.  
"That wasn't what I had asked you." Markus fought to keep his voice even. Any trace of emotion around this thing could encourage it and that was the last thing that he needed today.  
"Oh but I know what it was that your asking of me. Though your ignoring my questions." The immortal's head turned to face Markus the dark glasses hiding eyes that Markus was sure would have been laughing at him if he could see them. "Did you ever think that maybe she likes me more than you because I don't throw myself at her feet like the dog that you are?"  
Markus lost it. "Stand." He commanded. He was going to prove to this bastard just who it was talking to.  
"Awe you want to beat on this poor old man," Dolan laughed. "Well at least your giving me a chance at fighting back." He purred as he rose to his feet.  
Markus tried not to be fazed by the unnatural level of grace the immortal seemed to command as he moved. Though Markus wasn't going to give the gunman much of a chance to fight back he wasn't going to attack an unarmed being while they sat helplessly before him. Drawing the dagger he had brought in with him Markus lunged forward ready to sink the steel into the immortals flesh.  
With a blur of motion almost too fast for his eyes to keep up Markus felt as Dolan's foot nocked his blade arm aside. Quickly following that with a blow to the ribs that Markus knew he pulled at the last moment. Despite the considerable reduction of strength behind the blow Markus found himself staggering back a few paces in the tiny room.  
"Hmm that was a good try. Though you weren't nearly close enough." Dolan taunted pulling the sleeves of his long black shirt further down his arms. "I would show you how to really fight but I'm afraid we may soon have company and I would hate to have to explain your corpse."  
Markus was seeing red now. Lunging forward again he found himself ready for the kick and slipped just below it to sink the blade into the flesh of the upper thigh. Markus was dismayed as he found he was met with empty air. "What?" Markus seethed.  
He wasn't ready for the palm of the hand that had slammed into his spine, the blow causing bolts of pain to run through his entire body as he found himself face first on the floor. Markus groaned pushing himself back to his feet refusing to relinquish his hold on the blade.  
"Well you are more resilient than I expected. That's good, you will be much more fun to play with till our guests get here then." Dolan chirped seeming far too happy with the result his teasing had brought about. "How about it Pup, want to keep playing this old man's game?"  
"You move far too fast to be an old man." Markus snarled, turning to face where the immortal had hit him from. Dolan was leaning causally against the wall a smug grin on his face. "If you were human I'd have gutted you like a fish by now you bastard."  
Dolan faked a yawn as he pushed away from the wall, "Oh I'm sure you would have, but as you can see I am far from my mortal birth now." Spreading his arms Dolan took a cocky step forward. "So what will it be? Are you going to give up that knife and actually fight me, or are you ever planning on drawing that little toy gun of yours?"  
Markus didn't know how the immortal had known about the gun he was carrying, perhaps he really could see far better than any mortal could though Markus still had his doubts.  
"Do you doubt my ability to fight you Mutt?" Dolan had crossed his arms over his chest a mild look of annoyance crossing what Markus could see of his face. "How about I prove to you how to fight by taking that blade of yours?"  
Markus growled his annoyance. "You don't know who you've been messing around with!" He leapt towards the gunman once again though this time he found himself falling through the air to land solidly on his back. The impact echoed through the ship with a dull thrum. As Markus tried to catch his breath he saw Dolan's features contort into one of pain for the briefest of moments as his head twisted side to side.  
Markus didn't have the time to question it though as Dolan's knee swiftly impacted his chest and stayed there pinning him effectively to the floor. One booted foot ground into his blade wielding wrist as Dolan's hand gripped the other with near bone crushing strength. Markus howled in pain as the blade was pried from his fingers.  
Rage filled his body as Markus watched Dolan lift the blade inspecting it. "Not a bad quality steel, to bad it was put to such a waste in your hands Pup." Dolan cooed antagonizing Markus.  
Markus tried to wrestle his way free from the immortal's crushing weight above him but found he was unable to move. He watched helpless to do anything as the blade was tossed in the direction of the door the echo of it sinking into the softer wood panels of the door made his stomach drop. The gunman hadn't even looked in the direction of his throw!  
Dolan leaned down to Markus to whisper into his ear, "How does it feel knowing that you are trapped beneath a man who is likely old enough to be your grandfather's, grandfather?"  
Dolan's grin spread slightly as he felt Markus thrash beneath him once again. "I'll take that to mean you hate this feeling now." Dolan hummed, "I have lived with that feeling for so long you don't understand the true suffering it brings."  
Markus didn't hear the man above him anymore. He was fueled by little more than rage as he forced his upper body forward to slam his forehead into Dolan's face. Dolan reeled backwards stumbling off of Markus as he bounced to his feet.  
Bright red blood was pouring from Dolan's nose, the bones had clearly been shattered from the impact. Though much to Markus' surprise Dolan was laughing. "Well there is something not everyone can actually manage now, congratulations Markus. Your the first person to have hurt me since the company killed most of my comrades."  
Markus didn't feel like rejoicing though, his eyes were fixated on Dolan's nose. Shards of bone were moving below the surface of the skin, some making an awful popping sound as they slid back into place. The blood had stopped flowing not long after the final shard of bone had moved back into place with one final snap. Markus could feel the blood draining from his own face as Dolan wiped the remainder of the blood away with his shirt sleeve.  
"Now your being rude," Dolan told him flatly. "Have you never seen an immortal heal from something as simple as a broken nose before?"  
Markus was stunned, never had he heard of the immortals being able to heal so swiftly. Breaking free from the trancelike state the sight had put him in he ripped his gun from its holster just within the bottom of his pantleg. Markus huffed as he pointed it towards the immortal before him. If the bastard could heal so quickly from that he was afraid to see what else he could heal from at such insane speeds.  
"Awe look whos trying to play with a big boy toy now!" Dolan teased again. Dolan knew that if he were to get shot he could still heal fairly easily as long as he managed to dig the bullet out himself. His body now lacked the energy to remove the projectile on its own and he knew it all to well. "Well go on then, I'll give you a chance. Shoot me."  
Dolan opened his arms palms out as he stood cockily before Markus. "I won't give you all day though so if your actually going to do it I suggest you make it quick."  
Frozen Markus stood speechless. The immortal seemed to place no value whatsoever on its own life. Never before had Markus met someone so eager to die. The weight of the gun felt like it had multiplied in his grasp as he found he couldn't shoot the gunman, as irritated as Markus was. Markus had never shot an unarmed man that wasn't openly trying to kill him before. Even now the thought of doing so to teach the monster a lesson seemed far too harsh.  
Before Markus could consider exactly was the immortal was doing Dolan began to sidestep around him. Slowly maneuvering Markus to face away from the door. The sly grin never leaving Dolans face as he came to a stop, still facing the gun Markus held with open arms. "Just know Markus that I did give you a chance." Dolan purred.  
Moving too fast for Markus to react, Dolan rushed the man slipping behind him and grasping both of Markus' wrist tightly enough to crush the bones. Markus screamed in agony the gun falling to the floor with a clatter. "Good boy," Dolan swept his leg beneath Markus knocking the other man to the floor, leaping to the side to avoid being trapped beneath Markus as he fell.  
Markus once again found himself trapped beneath Dolan's crushing weight though now his arms were left free. The pain in his wrists however prevented him from trying to do anything to break free again though. Markus knew now that Dolan was likely holding back for the entirety of their fight and the shame he felt was hot enough to burn.  
Both men glanced upward as the loud squeal of the door opening drew their attention to it. "Ah, Princess. You are right on time." Dolan spoke first, his relatively calm tone betrayed by the faintest hint of heavy breaths. "I seem to have hurt the young man here in an attempt to defend myself. I do hope you can forgive me this."  
Markus raged as Dolan removed himself from his chest. "Send that thing below decks! It is a danger to all the people aboard this ship and I will not stand for it being near you."  
Arayra stared, she had heard Markus' screams of pain and rage but did not know what to expect as she had rushed headlong into the room. She certainly had not expected to find Dolan nearly crushing her first mate into the floor. Without taking her eyes off of Dolan Arayra moved to help Markus back to his feet. "Dolan, never have I seen anyone even remotely act in such a way to defend themselves." Arayra had felt hurt by Dolan's actions. Markus might not have been her lover any longer but she still called him a very close friend.  
Dolan's head lowered, "I understand Arayra. Simply say the word. I will go without protest."  
Arayra hated that she couldn't see Dolan's eyes. Markus scowled before he shouted for the guards Arayra knew were not far behind her. "Take that thing! Lock it away. There is no hope of an alliance with its kind."  
Anger spread over Dolan's face though he didn't move. Dolan remained eerily silent as the guards shoved into the room, and with swords drawn pushed him from the room. Markus huffed as Dolan disappeared from sight. "It should be guarded constantly. If you ever hope to have any chance of an alliance it has destroyed it." Markus stated angrily.  
"No Markus, he hasn't destroyed my hopes of an alliance, nor will I be putting guards at his door." Arayra told him using her best authoritarian voice. "Dolan didn't have any weapons to fight you with." She glanced about the room taking note of the gun on the floor and the dagger in the wall. "Yet now I see that you brought weapons in here against my wishes. I see now why he fought you, you proved you don't have any faith in him."  
Arayra stepped away from Markus leaving the man in a stunned silence. She had one person that she wanted to see now. Though she would wait until later after she knew for sure Markus was able to recover from his injuries.


	6. Chapter 6

Dolan looked up as Arayra entered the cell block he was now being held in. Arayra took note of the silence he greeted her with and the chains her people had used as a means of binding him. She had sincerely hoped it would not come to this though she had begun to suspect that he had.  
"Come to say your final goodbyes?" Dolan sounded as though he were taunting her with her current lack of choice on what to do with him. "Or have you perhaps chosen to hear my offer to you?"  
Arayra let the door to his cell swing open knowing the man couldn't go very far from where he now sat. "I came to bring you dinner, although it seems to me you haven't eaten anything anyone else has brought you either." Arayra retorted as she noticed the untouched tray of food sitting beside him.  
Dolan hummed softly for a moment. "I may consider eating after you hear my offer." Arayra knew he was trying to change the subject though she would let it slide for now. She had no interest in fighting the man right now unless it was something that could cost him his life. Arayra had taken him into her care and never would she let anyone die if she could prevent it.  
"Go on then, tell me what it is you expect to get from me in order to help me forge this alliance." Arayra set the tray she had brought with her to the side as she moved to sit across from Dolan.  
"I want you to let me die." Dolan told her bluntly.  
When Dolan didn't immediately burst into one of his cocky grins Arayra felt her heart skip a beat. "Please tell me your joking Dolan." She whispered. Surely the man had as much brain as he had beauty. When her plea was met with more of the silence Arayra found herself asking, "Is that why you've stopped eating? So that you could die down here?"  
Dolan continued his silence, eyes hidden behind the mirrored glasses Arayra was beginning to hate.  
"I cannot grant that kind of a request Dolan." Arayra felt her voice cracking but continued anyway, "To do so would be as bad as if I had killed you myself!"  
"You don't know what they have taken from me Arayra. They took everything that had made me human, and then they took the woman who gave me a reason to live." Arayra could see the tears streaming down his face now as he lifted his hidden gaze back to hers. Dolan's jaw clenched and his head swiftly dropped once again. Though the silence shivers Dolan couldn't quiet hide anymore now that Arayra knew.  
"You truly loved them didn't you," Arayra whispered more to herself than to Dolan. Easing herself to her feet Arayra approached Dolan, he could have easily reached out to drag her to the floor and strangle her if he wanted though she knew for certain he was not going to do that to her now.  
In a slightly louder tone than before Arayra told him, "If they truly loved you as well then they wouldn't want you to die for your grief. They would want you to live on and carry their memories with you." She had tried her best to be soothing, though she doubted the words would help much.  
Dolan jolted forward the chain stopping him dead before he could even manage to stand fully upright. "You don't know what I've lost." He hissed angrily. Dolan dropped back to his knees as the strength left his body.  
As careful as though she were handling a wild animal Arayra lifted Dolan's chin. "I do though Dolan. I watched my whole family be murdered but was left to live." Moving slowly so not to spook him Arayra clasped Dolan's cheeks in her hands.  
A hint of relaxation crossed what little Arayra could see of his features before Dolan jumped back as though he had been struck by lightning. Much to Arayra's surprise Dolan spoke, so softly she could barely hear him. "I loved her. She had shown me sights I had thought I had long since forgotten. I should have been there to save her, but I wasn't."  
"Oh Dolan," Arayra cooed softly. She didn't know who exactly the immortal had lost though she knew he was still feeling the pain from that loss. "I am sure she would not want for you to be blaming yourself like this if she was giving you reasons to live." Arayra knelt before Dolan once again as she saw his body shudder silently.  
"Look at me Dolan." Arayra found herself commanding the man as though he were a part of her crew. "I want to give you a reason to live. My crew, your lost love, your friends, and I can not help you to enjoy your life if you refuse to live."  
Dolan still wasn't looking at her. Hair covered downcast eyes as Arayra once again lifted his chin. "Dolan, I know how you feel now but I feel that leaving you to feed yourself right now would be a mistake." Dolan stiffened slightly though he didn't bother to try and fight her grasp. His body had no energy left and the chains prevented him from moving far enough to avoid whatever Arayra had planned to do to him.  
"Relax Dolan, I won't hurt you." Arayra ran her other hand over his forehead pushing the hair out of the way of his face. The once silken strands now felt like straw as she stroked them back.  
Arayra didn't wait until Dolan had relaxed fully though. Taking a sip of the soup she had brought down with her she sealed her lips over Dolan's. Dolan attempted to whine in protest but found the warm liquid spilling down into his throat. He swallowed quickly doing his best not to choke.  
Dolan's mind raced. Never before had he been kissed like that. Isabelle had shown him so much beauty in his dreams, but due to the state of her physical form their relationship had never gone any further than that. The woman of dreams people had called her. The company had her killed because they thought she was useless to them. Though any of the times that they had kissed in his dreams he had never truly been able to feel whatever it was she had felt.  
Now though as Arayra drew away Dolan found his heart to be hammering against his ribs. He had noticed that his breath had quickened as well and he relaxed more as Arayra once again sealed her lips over his own. Expecting the rush of warm liquid this time he held it in his mouth a moment before swallowing. It had tasted of vegetables of a sort he couldn't quite pin down. Though he found that he had enjoyed it. Dolan sighed softly as Arayra pulled away once again.  
She had reminded him so much of his Isabelle. No not his, not anymore if she ever was. Dolan reminded himself. She was gone and like Arayra had said, Isabelle would have wanted him to live. Though he didn't think Isabelle would be quite so bold as to force feed him like this.  
Dolan didn't know how long it was before Arayra had finally stopped. Arayra released her hold on his chin and he felt a familiar presence pressing it's way into his mind. Vivek must have been close Dolan concluded.  
Dolan didnt need to hear words to know his friend's intentions. Vivek was trying to assess his current state and was likely already working his way into the minds of others on the ship. Dolan knew he wouldn't harm them. As strong as Vivek was he still couldn't hide his own depleted energy.  
Dolan whined slightly as he felt Vivek attempt to nudge him towards something. The lack of a verbal command worried Dolan though, and he resisted.  
A sort of sigh echoed within Dolan's mind as Vivek dug up the memories of Dolan's bed. The soft sheets pulled back invitingly. Again the mental push towards it came this time with a wave of calming reassurance.  
Dolan knew now why his friend was so insistent.  
Dolan wanted to raise his voice, warn Arayra of what was to come. Though as the deep waves of sleep took hold of him he knew he wouldn't be able to. The last thing Dolan felt as he slipped into oblivion was the soothing presence of Vivec slipping away as though he were never there.  
Arayra had only enough time to recognize what was happening as Dolan fell to his side. "Dolan!" Arayra cried as she pulled Dolan's head into her lap. He was surprisingly heavy for an undernourished man.  
The need to know if Dolan was still breathing properly was more important than Arayra's concern over his weight though as she placed her hand just below his nose. Much to her relief the warmth of his steady breathing tickled her skin. Arayra wasn't much of a doctor but she had high hopes that Dolan was going to be alright.  
Moving far more carefully now Arayra pried the sunglasses away from Dolan's face, and placed them neatly on the tray before her.  
Now that she was sure Dolan's immediate future wasn't at risk, Arayra needed to be sure that his choice to stop eating wasn't what put him in this state.  
Resting her hand gently on his still clothed side Arayra tried to feel for any signs of starvation. Arayra scowled, the dark shirt that Dolan was wearing wasn't helping to soothe her nerves. It had felt far too loose over his frame though she had to be sure.  
Tugging at the edge of the shirt to lift it up, hoping to get a better glance at Dolan's already thin build Arayra gasped. Even the tiny amount that she had moved it had shown just how much the man had suffered.  
Large purple bruises covered the exposed skin, the jut of a hip bone just noticeable beneath once finely toned muscle. Horror filled Arayra as she slowly pushed the shirt higher over Dolan's chest and stomach. More bruises covered his lean body, and to her dismay she could see the edges of his ribs. Running her fingertips over his skin Arayra winced as she brushed over what had felt like a crack in one of the bones.  
Arayra did not approve of anyone one her ship being treated so poorly. Even Dolan still had a heart in spite of what so many of her crew believed.  
There was no way of knowing who had inflicted such brutality on Dolan without him telling her first, though Arayra suspected that getting that answer out of him would be impossible.  
Deciding that she would be better off waiting to see if Dolan would willingly tell her, Arayra pulled Dolan's shirt back down over his side. Arayra didn't think he would react very well to waking up nearly shirtless.  
Idlely her mind wandered back to the night that they had first met. Dolan had seemed so fearsome and powerful, yet now he lay here as peaceful as she had ever seen him.  
Arayra wanted to run her fingers over the black ink lines just visible above the metal collar. Though found herself deterred by the angry looking red marks covering them. Even now Arayra couldn't quite make sense of what it was that the lines were depicting.  
Anger flashes through Arayra once again at the cruel treatment Dolan had received. Arayra wanted to say that Markus had lashed out at Dolan as a means of revenge. But Markus was barely even out of the infirmary.  
Arayra was drawn swiftly from her thoughts as a loud clatter sounded from the other side of the tiny room. A young boy stood frozen shock and fear written all over his face, a small cup of what appeared to be water forgotten at his feet.  
Arayra smiled softly lifting a finger to her lips, gesturing for quiet. "He won't hurt you child. He is not as dangerous as you were lead to believe." She whispered.  
Still looking rather unconvinced, the boy crept into the cell bright green eyes glued to Dolan's sleeping form. The boys short brown curls bounced as he bent down next to Arayra. "He," The boy paused still not taking his eyes off of Dolan. "He attacked Markus though."  
Arayra hummed letting her hand drop gently back to Dolan's hair. "He was afraid," She stated simply. Arayra knew it likely wasn't true though Markus had posed a threat to Dolan, however small it was. "He lashed out to defend himself."  
Arayra couldn't tell if the gleam in the child's eyes was from a sense of wonder, that someone he had been told was heartless had the ability to feel fear.  
"He looks so peaceful now. Almost like a kitten when its sleeping." The child observed.  
Arayra couldn't quite help the small chuckle that escaped her. "I thought the same thing." She whispered conspiratorially. "Now can I ask you a really big favor?"  
The boy locked eyes with her and nodded excitedly. "Anything!"  
"Go find Helena, tell her to bring blankets and some pillows. It gets a little chilly down here."


	7. Chapter 7

Helena didn't know what to expect, as the child came rushing towards her babbling about needing blankets and pillows for the Captain. The more Helena tried to figure out from the boy the more confused she had felt. Why would Ara be in the cell block of all places, and alone with the Immortal? That screamed danger to Helena, though she trusted her daughter to know what she was doing.  
Helena would have screamed as she saw Arayra sitting on the floor, with Dolan's head in her lap. She had some minor warning though from the child that she had to be quiet for the sake of the immortal. Not that Helena thought kindness ever saved anyone from the wrath of the vicious killers before. As it stood though Helena dropped the blankets before Arayra could even possibly reach them trapped as she was.  
"Arayra what is going on?" Helena demanded in a whisper. Neither woman noticed as Dolan grunted softly in his sleep, the chains clinking softly as he shifted.  
Without looking up at Helena, Arayra whispered. "I came to check on him and bring him food." Arayra lifted her head to meet Helena's eyes. "He was starving himself to death and someone beat him." Tears were streaking down Arayra's face. "I couldn't just let him suffer Helena. You raised me better than that."  
Helena's heart shattered. Her daughter was crying, and she didn't think she could stop the ache that Arayra felt now. "Arayra, I'm sure that there was-"  
Arayra cut Helena off before she could even finish the thought. "He lost a friend and wanted to die Helena! We have to find reasons to make him want to live again."  
Helena truly didn't know what to say now. Shock had hit her like a blow to the gut. "It wanted to die?" Helena in her surprise momentarily forgot to keep her voice low and was quickly shushed by Arayra.  
"Yes Helena. He is human after all," Arayra chocked back another wave of sobs. "Immortality didn't leave him heartless. It left him broken." Arayra and Helena both stared at Dolan's sleeping form in unison. Arayra stroked Dolan's black hair again, a small smile curling over her lips. "When he wakes he needs to shower."  
Helena had never seen her daughter being this tender with anyone before. Not even while she was still with Markus had Arayra let her guard down enough to do something as simple as pet Markus' hair. Yet here Arayra sat, hand moving gracefully over Dolan's slightly messy looking hair.  
"Helena?" Helena snapped from her thoughts as her name was whispered. "Could you help me get a pillow under Dolan's head, and could you grab one of the blankets you've brought? Its not the warmest down here."  
Helena had forgotten about the blankets and the pillows she had brought at the child's insistence. Kneeling to pick up a pillow and blanket Helena stepped forward. Fear had found it way back into Helena's limbs as she handed the pillow to Arayra.  
Helena knew what she had to do next, though fear made even the palms of her hands begin to feel sweaty. Wiping her hands on her pants Helena reached under the sleeping immortal. Dolan remained limp as she lifted him a few inches off of Arayra. The man had some weight to him despite how thin he had appeared. Helena felt like Arayra was taking forever when she finally nodded to Helena.  
Lowering the man back to the ground with a slight sigh Helena backed away once again. Retrieving the blankets she had left on the floor she handed them to Arayra. Helena kept her eyes glued to Dolan's sleeping face as Arayra did her best to cover them both with blankets.  
Helena nearly leapt out her skin as the sleeping form of the immortal hummed, one hand reaching just far enough to wrap long fingers around Arayra's wrist. "I'm alright Helena." Arayra whispered. "He isn't actually putting any pressure into his grip."  
"Isabell," Dolan breathed the name barely loud enough to hear. "Please stay."  
"It dreams." Helena was floored.  
Arayra pinned Helena with a silent glare. "He is human Helena. Dolan may have a much longer lifespan than you or I, but that isn't enough to make him anything other than human."  
"My dear I think you are trying to convince yourself to believe something of a fairytale." Helena pleaded hoping Arayra would ask her aid in getting away from the vile thing. Helena couldn't so easily forget all the orphaned children she helped. Most were orphaned by the immortal now grasping her own daughter's wrist.  
Arayra shook her head with a sigh, "You still don't understand Helena. What would it take to prove his humanity to you? What could convince you to treat him the way you've always treated me?"  
Helena flinched. "Ara, your my daughter. No one will ever be the same as you."  
Arayra scowled, her eyes narrowing. "You know that's not what I meant Helena. I just wish you could see his heart instead of his mistakes."  
Dolan whimpered softly tugging lightly at Arayra's captured wrist, moving her hand over his heart. "Isabell." He murmured, his lips continued to move though no sound came from them.  
Casting a mournful glance to him, Arayra hummed. "I want you to do me a favor Helena. It doesn't have to be right away, but soon while he is awake come and talk to him. Dolan can prove himself to you better than I ever could." She whispered.  
"Of course Ara." Helena nodded solemnly. "Anything for you."  
What Helena didn't say as she had left the cells was something she suspected Arayra had already guessed. Though Helena couldn't be certain, she suspected she already knew Isabell. She knew they had never met in person of course, but there were few women with a reputation as big as the gunman's.


	8. Chapter 8

Dolan sighed as the cool water streamed over his shoulders and down his back. He didn't know why he had been allowed out of the prisons let alone to take a shower unguarded. He had expected to be bombarded by questions the moment that he woke up but had found the chains binding him left undone and his head in Arayra's lap. She handed him his glasses the moment he started to stir and told him she would lead him to the shower area.  
Dollan clicked his tongue listening carefully for the echo of the soap bottles he was told were left in the stall. Reaching for the one closest to him he opened the bottle squeezing a tiny amount into his hands. "Flowers?" Dolan questioned aloud as the light floral sent reached his nose. Dolan couldn't quite identify the flowers sent but it was not the smell he was used to coming from Arayra. Shrugging off the uneasiness he felt using another woman's shampoo he worked the soap into his hair wanting to get clean as fast as he could to avoid any potential embarrassment from the sent of his hair.  
Dolan knew he couldn't complain about the shower nor could he tell Arayra about why he had so suddenly fallen asleep. He found himself cursing Vivek momentarily. Though Dolan knew that Vivek had truly done him a favor. A chance for the broken bones to heal and muscles to regrow without the pain it normally would have caused.  
As Dolan stepped out of the shower he clicked his tongue hoping to find the towels. The echo left him frozen in his tracks. Someone had approached his shower while the water was running without his knowledge. Slowly he moved to pick up the towel, knowing that his secret was likely to have been discovered. Dolan needed to wait for them to speak first. If they spoke he would know who had approached.  
Dolan quietly wrapped the towel around his waist before finally deciding to address the person. "You do know staring is rude?" He questioned.  
"I didn't expect to see you here." A woman's voice finally answered. Dolan recognized her. This voice belonged to Helena. While not an idea person to have likely discovered his blindness she wasn't the worst person either.  
"Were you looking for me?" Dolan asked avoiding the subject he was sure was on her mind as he pulled his hair back over his shoulders.  
Helena hesitated for a moment and Dolan worried for a moment that she would ask him right away about his eyes instead of taking the way out that he had offered her. "I..." Helena inhaled deeply. "We need to talk."  
Dolan sighed, "And just why would you want to talk to me? I am the one who nearly killed that dog after all. I am nothing but a monster to you." He said bitterly.  
Dolan could hear Helena's hair swishing as she shook her head before stopping suddenly seeming to realize he couldn't see the action in the traditional sense. "I don't think that way anymore. Arayra is right about you. You've been hurt and not just physically but emotionally as well it seems." Helena took in a shaky breath before she continued. "She wasn't lying when she said you tried to die."  
Biting his lip Dolan turned away from the woman. "What business is that of yours? If I live or die it doesn't matter anymore. I am not human. I am a monster."  
He flinched as Helena's hand grasped his shoulder. "Your not a monster. You've had someone you loved taken from you," She hesitated. "If your eyes were any indication they took a lot more than just her from you as well. I can't say that the Company took my senses but they did take my husband. They took Arayra's family. Your not alone."  
Dolan's jaw clenched, "Your losses don't mean that you have any business in mine." His fists clenched at his sides as he could feel the pain of losing Isabell returning to drown him. Dolan swore he would get revenge for her. Though he knew to even try and fight the Company was suicide.  
Helena released his shoulder her hand instead drifting to Dolan's sides where his ribs were still painfully visible, bruises faded but still visible marring his skin. "Did you do this to yourself?" Helena questioned a tinge of worry starting to creep into her voice. She knew her daughter cared for this man, if he was this set on ending his life she was sure her daughter would be heartbroken.  
"If I had what would you do to stop me?" Dolan asked knowing the true causes of his bruises. Dolan hated the man but he wouldn't be the one to show his true colours. Dolan would let the man do that for himself.  
Muscles locking into place Dolan forced himself to remain calm as Helena grasped one of his hands in her own. She was no small woman to be sure but that only seemed to put Dolan more on edge as she whispered. "There is nothing I could do. My daughter would be devastated, and no one could stop you. Even as weak as you've let yourself become your stronger than anyone willing to help you here."  
Carefully pulling his hand away Dolan shook his head. "I know the Princess would be sad but she has her pup. He loves her still and would lift her back up to the woman she is now."  
Helena snorted, "My dear boy you don't seem to understand just how she feels for you. She cares for you more than any other I have seen her with and that includes Markus."  
Dolan scoffed clicking his tongue in the direction he thought he left his glasses. The echo leaving him with a bare shelf. "Shit." He muttered.  
"Tell me the truth about your bruises and I'll give you your glasses." Helena said calmly.  
Dolan turned towards her feeling irritated, "Did you take them? If you did I expect you won't be informing anyone of why I keep them." Dolan left the 'or else' unsaid. He knew full well that he wouldn't hurt this woman but it didn't hurt him to keep an intimidating presence.  
"That's not what I said. I told you I wanted to know the truth of your bruises. Then I will help you. As for your secret I feel that Arayra should hear it from you directly."  
Dolan wanted to scream, this woman was so frustrating. Willing himself to stay calm he shook his head. "If I told you the truth you would call me a liar."  
He could hear the rustle of clothing as Helena crossed her arms. "Now who has little faith in who?" She asked in a tone that implied Dolan had said something wrong.  
"Its not a matter of faith Helena, its a matter of facts." Dolan sighed. "You trust too blindly."  
"You say that now but I am the one who has had their world rocked to its core by you." Helena stated. "At this point I would be less surprised to hear that we had a Company intruder than I have been by what I've seen from you."  
Dolan scowled slamming his palm into the wall near Helena. "Do you trust me over your own crew? Cause even yesterday I'm sure you would have been willing to see me rot in that dungeon or throw me into the sea to drown." He knew that scaring the woman wasn't going to do him any favors but if she was lying to him Dolan knew he wouldn't be able to prove the truth to her. Tipping his head as the echo came back to him from his violent outburst Dolan noted the various shelves in the room. Most were filled with towels or bottles of what he assumed was soap but on the one just past the woman was his glasses.  
"Let me pass woman." Dolan stated coldly. Helena hadn't proved that she trusted him enough to simply hand him his glasses. Why did she ever believe that he would willfully tell her about who had attacked him in the prisons.  
"Dolan if you won't tell me at least promise me that you won't break my daughters heart."  
Dolan froze, Helena had actually called him by his real name. Not gunman, not immortal, not monster. His name. "What?" Dolan found himself moving his sightless gaze to meet Helena's eyes. "What did you call me?" His voice shaking to much to his own ears Dolan hoped Helena didn't notice how much she had shaken him.  
"Its your name isn't it? Dolan, Arayra insisted that I call you by it." Helena still blocked his path to the glasses but Dolan could tell from her voice that she hadn't chosen to look away from his eyes. "You may be an Immortal but she insisted that didn't make you any less human."  
"Why? To her I must be little more an a means to an end. That is the only reason she cares for me." He knew that he was lying through his teeth but Dolan didn't understand how anyone could feel anything more for him. His fellow Immortals he understood, they had grown to love him in their own way over time as anyone would who had fought beside another. But Arayra, she was the leader of a rebellion built on ending the rule of a people that he had once fought for. Surely she would be far more justified in hating him for that than she would be for caring about him.  
Dolan coughed as Helena's fist slammed into his stomach. "She is vouching for you! You still dare to question her you asshole!" Helena shouted furiously.  
Dolan staggered back several steps, his voice hoarse he muttered "Easy woman, that still damn well hurts."  
"As it should!" Helena fumed. "She is trying to do you and your friends a favor, offered you protection and your daring to question her heart? You aren't deserving of her love."  
"That is exactly what I was trying to tell you all along. The Company made me a monster. No one should love me."  
Dolan hissed as Helena swiftly moved to slap him. He didn't bother trying to move out of the way of the blow instead embracing it. "Your wrong! She seen that, and now so have I. Why can't you see that Dolan. They didn't make you into a monster. You aren't a monster. You only see yourself as one because everyone around you tells you that you are."  
Dolan inhaled slowly feeling the pain radiating outward. He knew there would be a visible mark forming now though he didn't mind, he was going to have some trouble explaining it to anyone who asked. Helena sighed deeply. "What would Isable think. Would she have approved of your thinking?" Dolan could feel his rage simmering just on the edge of boiling over. "Don't you ever dare speak of her again. You taught children lies about her that can never be untaught. The result is an image of her that everyone hates rather than the love her memory is worthy of." He snarled gently pushing Helena to the side. She said nothing as Dolan put his glasses back on grabbing his clothing imediately afterward. "I can make my own way back to the cell but if you would feel safer you cam send someone with me." Dolan told her quietly.


End file.
